The Invasion (The Crazy and Random Adventures)/Transcript
Part 1 (Special episode theme song plays) (Text saying "The Invasion" appears) Narrator: In CrazyRandomTown... It is very peaceful... (Speedily, natural disasters appear and the Nicktoons fix everything) Narrator: Umm... Maybe not... Now, let's see with the heroes are doing. S-Sister: Play magnets with me! Chrome: No. S-Sister: Why?! Chrome: If I touch a magnet, I'll die... S-Sister: (crys) Y-Guy: (sighs) What... S-Sister: I want you to play magnets with me! Y-Guy: No. S-Sister: (deep voice) DO. IT. NOW. Y-Guy: (shocked) O-okay... Chrome: And they all lived un-happily ever after. The End. Y-Guy: Eh... (moves magnets around) Okay, I'm done. S-Sister: (starts crying again) Y-Guy: WHY?! (Meanwhile, upstairs) Bagel: (wakes up) HELLO WORLD! (Bagel walks down the hallway) (Bagel looks at the time) Bagel: WHAT?! It's 1:00?! Wow. (goes down the stairs) Chrome: (flipping channels on TV) No.. No.. No.. No.. (Bagel goes out the front door) Chrome: (gets up and follows Bagel for no reason) (Meanwhile, on Irk) ZIM: My Tallest! My Tallest! I have captured a human from Earth! Almighty Tallest Red: Oh, it's you... ZIM... ZIM: Look! (points to the human in the cage) It's a human! Almighty Tallest Purple: Speaking of humans, we're going to invade Earth. ZIM: PERFECT IDEA! Almighty Tallest Red: WITHOUT YOU. ZIM: What?! You can't do this to me, my Tallest! Almighty Tallest Red: GO. AWAY. ZIM: Yes, my Tallest... Come on GIR... GIR: TACOS! (ZIM and GIR leave, forgetting the human) Almighty Tallest Red: Let's go. (The Tallest go into a big spaceship) TBA Part 8 (Meanwhile, in Cartoon Network) Johnny Bravo: Quickly! Somebody's coming! Mordecai: It's Nick! Finn: Aw, yeah! Let's kill them! (Nick opens the door) Bagel: Hi... Finn: ABACUS! (tries to slice Bagel in half) Bagel: AHH! (dodges it) Chrome: WE'RE ONLY HERE TO TEAM UP! THE IRKENS ARE PLANNING AN INVASION! Ben: That's your problem. Bloo: Yeah. Chrome: Their going to destroy you next. Cartoon Network: DEAL! TBA Part 10 Human: Look at those things in the sky! Human 2: Oh no! Girl: It's the end of the world! Human 3: I NEVER GOT TO GO TO JAPAN! Human 4: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?! Almighty Tallest Red: (on megaphone) Humans! I suggest you start running, now. (all of the humans run) Almighty Tallest Purple: INVADE! (The Irkens blast everything) Bagel: STOP RIGHT THE- (gets blasted) Chrome: BAGEL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO- (gets blasted) (Bagel and Chrome end up in a containment chamber) Bagel: (keeps punching the wall) Chrome: I GOT IT! (rams into the wall) Bagel: Err... The chamber is platinum... Chrome: Oh. (Lots of humans get blasted) (The humans are in the chamber) Chrome: (sighs) Hi... Hagel: BOOGA HOOGA! (Hagel puts a ninja headband on his head) Hagel: BOOGA! (Hagel avoids the lasers) Almighty Tallest Red: What is he doing? Irken: I dunno. Hagel: (gets out a blaster) Irken: NOOO! (Hagel blasts some of the smaller ships) Hagel: BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA HOO- (gets blasted) Chrome: Hagel, you too? Hagel: Hooga... Finn: STOP IT RIGHT THERE! JAKE! STRETCH US TO THE BIG SHIP! Jake: (stretches Finn to the Tallest's ship) Almighty Tallest Red: BLAST THEM! Finn: (makes the blasts deflect off his sword and hit the smaller ships) Almighty Tallest Purple: Do something else! (The ship gets out a mega cannon) (The mega cannon blasts Finn and Jake) Almighty Tallest Red: MUAHAHAHA! (The ship blasts all of the other Nicktoons and Cartoon Networks) Bagel: No... We failed... (A snack falls from the ceiling) Chrome: A snack? Hmm... The snack chamber is directly above us, but if we bust that open, all of the snacks would topple onto us. Bagel: Oh. Dexter: WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! JAKE! STRETCH TO GROW BIGGER! FINN! USE YOUR SWORD AND EVERYBODY ELSE, TRY TO BREAK OPEN THE SNACK CHAMBER! Finn: (jumps and rips open the snack chamber) Dexter: EAT THEM! Jake: (eats the snacks by stretching his mouth open) Almighty Tallest Red: What was that? Almighty Tallest Purple: It's coming from the snack chamber! Almighty Tallest Red: NOT THE SNACKS! YOU GO, I'LL PILOT THE SHIP! Almighty Tallest Purple: (goes to the snack chamber) NO! WHAT HAPPENED?! Jake: SAVING THE WORLD IS WHAT'S HAPPENING! (stretches) (The chamber explodes) Almighty Tallest Red: NO! (Everybody trapped climbs to the inside of the ship) Almighty Tallest Purple: DANG IT! (Nick and CN beat up Tallest Red and Purple) (The big ship explodes) Human: YAY! Jimmy Neutron: Yes! We are freed! Dudley Puppy: WOOHOO! Almighty Tallest Red: (on the ground) Ugh... Johnny Test: Thanks for saving us. Spongebob: Your not welcome. Dukey: REALLY?! AFTER ALL WHAT HAPPENED? REALLY?! Mac: Yeah. Spongebob: Well, we're probably going to fight again tommorow, but listen. This is the ONLY time we worked together... Mac: Let's just shake hands already. (Cartoon Network shakes hands with Nicktoons) Spongebob: (thought bubble) Why am I doing this? Dexter: (thought bubble) I can't believe this... (Credits roll)